


Hold Me Tight If I Cry Tonight

by Ot3srock



Series: Reggie Has Two Moms, Fight Me. [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cause I Said So, F/F, Gen, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Two Moms, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: “Reggie.” Luke lifted his friend’s chin with one gentle finger. “We’re here for you. Please tell us what happened.” Reggie lightly turned his head from Luke’s hold, not meeting his friends’ eyes.“You're not the only one who argues with your mom, Luke,” Reggie admitted. Neither Luke nor Alex said anything, knowing Reggie would tell them in his own time.OrReggie doesn't show up to practise and Luke and Alex worry(told from Reggie's POV).
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Reggie Has Two Moms, Fight Me. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Hold Me Tight If I Cry Tonight

“Reginald! Phone!” his Mama called. Reggie reached for the phone by his bed.

“H-hello?” he groaned.

“Reggie! Hey, you’re missing practise!” Luke chirped. Reggie groaned again and held the phone away from his ear.

“Sorry, Luke. I can’t make it today,” he told his friend, turning his face into his pillow.

“Well, too bad. We’re outside.” Reggie shot up.

“What?” Dial tone. He put the phone back in its charging station praying it was a joke.

Until he heard the doorbell ring. A minute later, he heard the door open and a polite conversation ensue which he couldn’t make out. Seconds after, a knock sounded on his door. Reggie hid his face in his pillow.

“Go away!” he called shakily, hoping that would dissuade his friend. Much to his luck, the door creaked open and Luke peeked his head in.

“Hey, buddy. Get up, we got practise!” Luke bubbled, always happy. Reggie groaned and pulled his covers over his head, hiding his face.

“Luke, I love you, but _please_ go away. I’m not in the mood today,” Reggie muttered before the covers were ripped off him. He covered his face with his hands.

“C’mon, lazy bones! Get out of bed! You missed school!” Luke demanded, jumping on top of him and trying to wrestle Reggie’s hands from his face. Reggie sat up, trying to shove Luke off.

“Luke, knock it off!” But the other didn’t until Reggie’s hands were away from his face. When Luke saw his best friend’s face, he paused, shocked at the darkening bruise around Reggie’s right eye and the matching handprint on his left cheek.

“Reg,” Luke started.

“Luke, don’t. Please,” Reggie whispered, turning away from his friend.

“Reggie, who did this?” Luke asked, sitting back on his heels. There was a seriousness to his voice that Reggie rarely heard.

“I’m fine, Luke. Just go to practise without me.”

“Not gonna happen, buddy. Not until you talk to me,” Luke denied. Reggie sighed heavily.

“It’s fine. It was just an accident. No big deal; I just ran into the fridge door,” he replied.

“And it slapped you?” Luke inquired incredulously, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing, Luke.” Reggie searched for a subject change. “What did you mean ‘we’?” As if to answer his question, Alex walked into the room with Reggie’s Mama. Alex was carrying a tray of cookies and milk and Reggie’s Mama had an ice pack. Alex set the tray on the dresser while Reggie’s Mama went to her son.

“For your cheek, love,” she offered in explanation, shifting a lock of hair back in place and bending to kiss his forehead gently. Reggie smiled.

“Thanks, Mama.” She gave him a half smile back, full of worry, apology and sympathy, then left, closing the door.

“Reggie, what happened?” Alex fretted, rushing to Reggie’s side to look at his abrasions. Reggie turned his head away, but that only gave Luke a better view, so he looked down at his comforter, busying himself with picking at a loose thread.

“Reggie.” Luke lifted his friend’s chin with one gentle finger. “We’re here for you. _Please_ tell us what happened.” Reggie lightly turned his head from Luke’s hold, not meeting his friends’ eyes.

“You're not the only one who argues with your mom, Luke,” Reggie admitted. Neither Luke nor Alex said anything, knowing Reggie would tell them in his own time. “She was saying that the band would never make it anywhere and I’d be stuck at home for the rest of my life and she didn’t want me freeloading ‘cause I’m lazy or whatever. I guess I just got angry and I told her that we’re going places and she laughed. Actually laughed at me. I don’t really know what happened after that. I said some things, she said some things. I guess I crossed a line when I mentioned her loveless marriage. She slapped me and I hit my eye on the counter. She left after that.”

“Oh, Reggie. I’m so sorry.” Alex opened his arms and Reggie tumbled into them, crying into Alex’s hoodie. Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie and Alex, burying his face in Reggie’s pajama shirt. Reggie relished in the warmth of his best friends wrapped around him.

“Can we cancel rehearsal and just watch reruns of ‘The Twilight Zone’?” Reggie requested.

“Of course, buddy,” Luke said at the same time Alex said,

“I’ll call Bobby.”

Maybe Reggie would have bad days, sure, but as long as he had his friends, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was short, but I wanted to give some context to the first story. If you have ideas, request them, I'll get to them as soon as I can.


End file.
